Whisper Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly
by LadyxVirizion
Summary: My character Erabeth is Eridans sister. In my friends and i's storyline Dualscar is the father role and we for a while didn't know what happened to the mother. So in this ongoing story i'm working on explains what happened as well as how she went through her childhood without her, as well as Dualscar. NO RUDE REMARKS WILL BE TOLERATED.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Morning, it wasn't always the time of day for everyone. Silence echoed the large halls of the castle, that was until you reached the bathroom inside the master bedroom of the palace. A faint shushing sound emitted from the closed door, steam seeping from the cracks and creases. Inside was the beloved wife of Dualscar Ampora; Aeserith. Aerserith let the hot water fall down over her body, showing like steaming rain. She really needed it due to the sore muscles of her back and slightly swollen ankles. Her lips curved into a smile, eyelids opening as she glanced downward, her hands running over her large, moist stomach.

"Good morning little one" Her voice coo'd in a whisper, fingers tracing the grey skin until she felt a kick. Aese emitted a soft wince but her lips were curved upward in a bright smile as she turned the dial for the water to cease. Meanwhile Dualscar still slumbered, but that wasn't going to last. Patter of little feet filled and echoed the halls, the door pushing open as a little figure crawled his way onto the bed. The male stirred slightly for a moment, but was awoken by the mattress moving up and down in a quick manner.

"Get up dad!" a young boy chimed, jumping up and down around him continuously. Dualscar groaned in protest but gave in soon as he opened his orbs, rubbing them as he reached over to the nightstand, sliding his glasses to sit on his nose.

"I'm up Eridan, what is it?" he replied in a gruff tone, sliding to sit up as he noticed the empty spot next to him. Eridans eyes wandered over and questioned the same thing his father was.

"Wwhere's mom?" he stuttered in question as he plopped down on his fathers legs, bright purple eyes wide with curiosity. Their question was soon answered as the bathroom door opened across the room as she waddled out, her damp hair in a loose braid and a hand on her large abdomen.

"Morning boys" she smiled as she sat on the edge of her side of the bed. Dualscar smiled as he leaned over, kissing her briefly and lovingly. She smiled as she then reached over, snaking a hand around the seven year old and pulling him over close to her. Aese leaned down, smothering him with kisses as he flailed with a fit of giggles.

"How is my little man?" she asked as soon as she was done smothering him with love.

"Good!" he replied with a bright smile. She smiled in return as she nudged his side lightly.

"Go bathe and dress, Aurin will retrieve you know when breakfast is done." she said with a half stern motherly look on her face. Eridan knew that she meant business with that look as he nodded and took off, running into the door frame as he rubbed his forehead.

"Owww" he stuttered as he continued down the hall; he really should've wore his glasses. Dualscar rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. She couldn't help but chuckle as she slid onto the bed, resting her feet as she braced her spine against the headboard. The male pivoted and leaned over, placing a tender kiss upon the round orb of a stomach she had. Aeserith ran her fingers through his hair with a smile as he looked up lovingly. It wouldn't be long before that little life inside her was in the world.

"One more week" he emitted in his low tone, looking up at her before a hand lifted, running his fingers along her jawline and under her chin as she just smiled.

"I know" she smiled as she leaned her forehead to his before he rose, showering himself and dressing as they head down the halls, stairs, and into the dining area. Eridan was down in no time as well, climbing into the chair and sitting. The whole time Eridan babbled on about schoolwork, and other things that had bothered or exciting him. She smiled, he had always brought her such joy, and not only because he was a mommas boy. Silas and Aurin appeared to clear and clean as Dualscar kissed her forehead and headed to his office to do work. Aere walked Eridan to the gate with the guards, waving as he got on the bus to the nearby private school.  
Wandering back inside, she weaved down halls till she reached the glass doors, gripping the gold plated handles and pushing them open; a sea of scents wafting up her nostrils. Smiling she wandered down paths, watering various plants and flowers. Though she felt suddenly dripping and damp as she looked down at the wet cobblestone as a tight pain shot through her frame, causing her to gasp and lower her body onto the concrete bench.

"Conreel!" she managed to call out as a hand rested on her stomach, the other supporting herself, instantly the guard at her side as his eyes widened. "I'll get Master Dualscar!" he said as three other guards appeared, helping aid her back into the house and down the hall to the car. Conreel weaved down the hallways, bursting into his office panting. Dualscar was quite alarmed, a shellphone to his ear and paper work in his other hand.

"M'lord…" he panted "The child.." he stood up straighter as he took a deep breath "Is coming." Dualscars eyes widened as he slammed the phone down on the receiver, rushing down the halls to the car as he sat next to her, holding her hand as he brushed her hair from her face as the driver sped off.

"Breath love, don't be stubborn and hold your breath." he murmured as she then took deep breathes. In no time they arrived at the hospital, being rushed through the emergency room and into the birthing room. It was only a matter of a few hours before it was time to push, Dualscar holding her hand in his gently so she had room to squeeze.

"O-oh cod" she said in an airy gasp, her head tilting back as she pushed, a painful gasp leaving her vocals. He frowned, he hated to see her in such pain, but she insisted on natural.

"You're doing good your highness, just a few more pushes." She did just that, but the look on the faces of the doctors made Dualscar worry as she shrieiled. His eyes widened but he was being forced out of the room. He tried to fight it but from what he could see on the way out through the blur of rushing staff, there was a lot of blood. Security forced him to stay in the private waiting room as he paced, pulling at his hair and rubbing at his temples. Meenah would be here soon to drop Eridan off, and Dualscar couldn't take not knowing what was going on. A few moments later a doctor emerged from the doors, but by the look on his face Dualscar felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Sire, i'm proud to announce that you have a beautiful baby girl." he nodded his head towards him. Dualscar closed in on him closer.

"And my wife?" His eyes were pleading. Meenah was just rounding the corner with Eridan, seeing Dualscar down the hall. Eridan went to go run but Meenah held his shoulder firmly for a moment.

"Hold on Eridan," she spoke as she halted in the halls.

"I'm sorry sire…" the doctor said with a sympathetic frown. "She bled out too quickly for us to save her… Your daughters horn caught in the birth canal and tore her open.."

Meenah could tell something was wrong from the body language before he turned around. Dualscar hooked his glasses on his shirt, pivoting away from the doctor as he ran his hand over his face, purple tears already pouring down his pain struck face and shattered heart, letting a roar out as he put his fist through the waiting rooms drywall; sliding to his knees. Meenahs face was like Eridans; struck with worry, fear, and nerves. Eridan ran over as Meenah rushed after him, sliding over as he shook his fathers shoulder.

"Wwhats wrong dad? Dad?!" he kept shaking him before Dualscars tearstained face looked over to his son.

"Your mother is…she…." he couldn't finish his sentence. Eridan put the pieces together, his eyes starting to fill with tears as Meenah kneeled beside them.

"I'm so sorry.." she said as she put her hands on their shoulders. The doctor cleared his throat as he closed in towards the three, he felt honestly real bad for the outcome.

"Sire, i can take you back to see your wife if you like." he bowed his head. Dualscar gathered himself as best as he could, patting Eridans head once for a moment as he followed the doctor in. He lead him to a bloodstained sheet heap, pulling it back as he stared into her lifeless eyes. Everything felt so heavy, like someone had just dropped a ton chunk of concrete on his chest. The shattered shards of his heart sinking lower and heartstrings frayed. He took her limp hand in his own, squeezing tightly as he placed his head on her ribcage, a small jerk of his body indicating he was choking back a sob. Even though it was only four minutes, it seemed like five hours had passed as the nurses recovered her body after he had placed one last kiss upon her lips. The body would go to the coroners to be prepared for the funeral and cremation.  
Dualscar turned, his eyes puffy and near lifeless. His gaze met the doctors as he inhaled, his breathing a tad shaky as he exhaled. His fingers running through his hair as he took another breath.

"Where is she?" He was talking about his newborn daughter. It was only a moment before a nurse had brought her over, and by the moment his eyes set on her it was like his heart was being slowly rebuilt, and was in love all over again. She had both their eyes, one purple one blue, her nose, her hair, and a mixture of their horns. He gingerly took her into his arms, his eyes welling again as Meenah and Eridan were escorted into the room after Aere's body was wheeled out. The infants eyes blinked open and looked up at him, her face in a mock pout just like his. A little hand reached up, touching his cheek as he leaned into it, a smile forming on his face.

"Hello babygirl.." his voice was hoarse, but it held some joy.

"Her last words were her name, Erabeth" the doctor said before he bowed, dismissing himself.

"Erabeth…" he trailed off with a small smile. He then bent down so Eridan could be at perfect level with the infant. "Eridan, this is your baby sister…Erabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

** 2**

Eridan rubbed his eyes to rid of anymore tears as he looked at her. She did already look so much like their mother. He walked closer, biting his lip with a smile as he placed his finger in her tiny hands grasp.

"H-hello Erabeth.. i'm your older brother" he stuttered with a soft sniffle. It took a moment before her gaze found his as she squirmed slightly in her fathers arms. Dualscar nodded his head to Meenah as she put her hand on Eridans shoulder.

"Eridan, we will go to your house and get your things, tonight you will stay at my hive." Eridan nodded, sniffling as he gave his father a hug and kissed his little sisters hand. Dualscar stood up as a doctor lead him to a room all set up for himself and the little newborn. Tomorrow they would be able to head home if there are no complications. But home for a long time would not feel the same, not without Aeserith. The man slipped into the bed, leaning against the elevated back as he rested the little newborn on his chest, and arm cradling her as his other caressed her tiny face, his thumb brushing her cheek. It was hard to understand how something so tragic and painful could bare something so beautiful and rewarding. It was going to be a long 20 years, but he knew once it finally reached the end it would be so rewarding.  
The day slowly grew to night as he placed the bottle on the table side and rubbed briefly at his swollen eyes, lifting the little kin to his shoulder as he carefully, gingerly patted her back to burp her. His touch was almost like she was a .4 cm sheet of thin glass; that even the slightest pressure could break her into little pieces. She burped as her little hands felt around his shoulder, grasping at the shirt in her little fists as the velvet coated horn brushed his cheek. Through all the sadness, and depression at that moment pride broke through, starting to shine through flawed holes in the clouds of despair. She was just so beautiful.

"Alright princess" he lied her down on his chest, his fingers running along her spine in a comforting mannerism as her eyelids started to flutter, falling into a dream state. "Get some sleep my angel.." he coo'd in a whisper, at the last moment before she fell into a deep slumber, her little hand wrapped around his index finger. The world suddenly felt so quiet as he smiled, holding back the urge to just break down again. Morning soon came, and he hadn't gotten more than a few moments here and there of sleep. That was due to having to feed her every three hours and just wanting…needing to make sure she wasn't going to just disappear into thin air on him.  
He was dozing when a nurse walked in. Dualscars eyes opened as he sat up, the tiny troll stirring but not awakening. He rubbed his eyes as he cradled her closer to his chest.

"Morning Sire," she bowed. "I am just here to check her vitals and if everything is fine we can send you on your way" she smiled. Dualscar nodded as he handed her off, the nurse placing her in her little bed as she checked her over. "Has she been eating well? No resisting or reflux?"

Dualscar got up and stretched, cracking his back and neck. "Nothing at all, she has been eating fine, no reflux or trouble burping whatsoever." he replied.

"That is wonderful." She replied cheerfully as she wrote down everything on the chart. "Well it seems she is good to go! You can check out at the desk at the end of the hall, your driver is pulled up at the main entrance." she then handed the little wrapped bundle to him as she bowed. "I"m sorry for you loss…" she frowned before she left. That brought a pulse of pain through his chest but with the tiny yawn of Erabeth it soon melted temporarily. People cleared to the walls of the hallway after checkout, bowing respectfully as he headed towards the door, little princess in his arms.  
Silas opened the door once he got outside. "I have the carseat sire."

"Thank you.." he replied with a nodd as he buckled her in and climbed in beside her, his hands on the seat to reduce any shock and shaking from the roads on the ride home. Once they arrived he carried her car seat in, leaving it by the door as he held her, walking down the halls to her prepared room.

"Welcome home Princess…everything you see here is all yours." He spoke in a hushed tone, lying her on the changing table as he unwrapped her from the blanket. He ran his hand on the underside of her diaper, raising a brow and shaking his head with a soft chuckle. He cleaned her up, his eyes set on the outfit that him and Aere had laid out for her first day at home. He swallowed hard, as he reached over, snatching it up as he started to dress her in it, smiling softly. "Well aren't you just beautiful." he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. He set it on self timer as he rested it on a shelf as he held her, looking down as it snapped a picture. He adored her already, she just had that quality in her. Well she was an Ampora after all. He slid his phone back into his pocket. He put her in the bassinet, his hand reaching into his pocket and fishing her phone out. He swallowed, as he unlocked it, seeing a sticky note on the homescreen. "First picture in Gallery - A" His fingers quickly glided over nervously to pull up a picture that struck home in his heart. Before she had passed, she managed to sum enough strength to hold their little girl, smiling with what life she had and have the doctor snap a picture.  
Dualscar whistled, having a servant come. He handed the phone over.

"Print this photo, and then the two on my phone." he then looked to the empty frames on the wall. "I need to fill these frames… Aeserith would've wanted it." The guard frowned and nodded as he went off to print the photos in the kingdoms media lounge. As he glanced back over, Erabeth was asleep. He smiled and had Silas watch over her while he went to shower. He lied down for a small nap afterwards, but when a small, tiny cry echoed the hall only twenty minutes later, Dualscar shot up and rushed in, picking her up as he rocked her in his arms, hushing her softly.

"Shhhhh babygirl," He said as he bounced her gingerly. The crying turned to little sobs, a quick case of the hiccups, and finally to wandering hands. He sighed in relief when she settled down, making her a bottle as he looked at the clock. It was ten minutes late for her bottle, most likely she was hungry for both food and her fathers showering attention. He rocked in the rocking chair as he fed her, hearing the door creak open as Eridan poked his head in.

"Come in boy" he nodded his head as Eridan mosied on in, standing at his fathers side to watch.

"She looks like mum.." he said as his purple auds met her own two toned. She couldn't see him well due to being only a day old, but her little arm reached out in the general direction of his voice. Eridan placed his finger in her little palm as she held on.

"She does, very very much." Dualscar replied after a long pause. He then got up, motioning for Eridan to sit down. Eridan did as he was told as Dualscar kneeled, placing her in his lap gently.

"Support her head… make sure she stays steady and hold the bottle at this degree so no air gets in." Eridan nodded, but was a little nervous holding something this tiny and fragile, not to mention alive. Dualscar snapped another picture, printing it out as he fit it into the collage frame, filling the last slot. He could do this, they could do this.


End file.
